In general, 3 Dimensional (3D) images in a virtual space are created through 3D modeling based on mathematical models.
To create a 3D image through 3D modeling, shape, appearance (e.g., color), and position information of a real object are first obtained.
Information for composing a 3D image may be obtained generally in two ways. First, multiple photographs of a physical object (target object) are taken by multiple optical instruments (such as cameras or electronic devices having a camera module) installed at fixed sites around the target object. Second, multiple photographs of a target object are taken in sequence by a single optical instrument being rotated around the target object, and information on the position, shape and appearance is obtained from the multiple photographs. Here, the information on the position between an optical instrument and a target object is related to the distance, height, and angle of the optical instrument or the target object.
Use of multiple optical instruments enables composition of a precise 3D image because information on the position between the optical instrument and the target object can be known in advance. In the case of using one optical instrument, a 3D image of the target object is composed by estimating information on the position between the optical instrument and the target object mainly using information on planes with a static or fixed background.
Use of multiple optical instruments to obtain position information of a target object may cause a problem in terms of space and costs.
In the case of using one optical instrument to obtain position information of a target object, it may be difficult to compute relative values in position information obtained by the optical instrument depending upon conditions in the background of the target object. When a complex background (e.g., a three dimensional background that is not flat) is used, the obtained 3D image tends to be distorted. To avoid such a problem, a large amount of position information is collected by taking many photographs. This may increase the amount of information to be sent to the processor and lengthen processing time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.